Dreaming with touching you
by Nata-alias-Nino
Summary: ¿Qué sería de la vida sin aquellas caricias espontáneas o besos robados? ¿Cómo sería amar sin poder tocar? Esta es la historia de Eren Jaeger, un doctor neurocirujano que por diversas circunstancias acaba enamorándose del alma (literalmente) de su paciente, un abogado con un tumor cerebral, Levi Rivaille. AU. Angst. Riren.
1. Prologue

**Dreaming with touching you**

_¿Qué es la vida sino una serie de encuentros inesperados?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sol se colaba despreocupadamente por el ventanal de aquel costoso departamento, iluminando con sus primeros rayos aquella pulcra habitación, pasando desde los costosos muebles, el lustroso piso, las finas sábanas hasta dar de lleno en el rostro terso y acanelado de aquel hombre durmiente. Era realmente una escena de ensueño. Todo se encontraba en relativo desorden, pero siempre manteniendo un aura de lujo. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color celeste pastel muy bajito; el ropero, aunque abierto y con unas cuantas prendas colgando, tenía un color y diseño propios de aquellos muebles costosos que se adquieren sólo por catálogo en tiendas famosas y a precios ridículamente excesivos; el escritorio, de un color similar al guardaropa, no se quedaba atrás, brillosamente barnizado y con amplios compartimientos para guardar cualquier cantidad de papeles; una portátil de última generación encima de éste último, de esas que salen al mercado sólo para que jóvenes adinerados o prestigiosos empresarios puedan adquirirlas y presumirlas en su círculo social bajo la excusa de modernidad y utilidad; un piso de madera tan lujoso como cualquiera de los implementos en aquel cuarto, brillante de limpio, de una forma tan excesiva e increíble, que sólo se consiguía puliéndolo con esmero y con ceras especiales; una cama, de un tamaño innecesariamente grande para una sola persona, revestida con elegantes y exquisitas sábanas, probablemente tejidas con seda importada y finalmente una almohada grande, aterciopelada y blanda, rellena de extravagantes plumas de ganso y que se acoplaba perfectamente a la forma de la cabeza de aquel sujeto de cabellos castaños que recién parecía percatarse y molestarle la luz proveniente del astro mañanero.

- Ngh… – soltó un vago quejido mientras se daba vuelta, descubriendo parte de su espalda tostada.

El silencio volvió a inundar aquel lugar, sintiéndose únicamente la respiración acompasada de aquel ser.

Al encontrarse en un área más bien céntrica, rodeado de edificios, oficinas y hoteles, con escasa vegetación en las aceras, los trinos de aves o cualquier ruido de mamífero típico de los suburbios era escaso. Sólo se oían los bocinazos de los automóviles o el hablar de la gente, y a esa hora, donde el día recién despertaba, todo se encontraba en un estado casi sepulcral.

Bueno, casi.

Bip, bip, bip.

Una melodía molesta, al principio moderada pero volviéndose cada vez más aguda con el pasar de los minutos, se hizo presente.

Un gruñido irritado, proveniente de en medio de las sábanas, resonó en toda la habitación.

Con pesadez, el castaño estiró el brazo, tanteando la extensión de la cama y encontrándose sólo con la suave textura de la tela. Volvió a refunfuñar, esta vez con más molestia. Se arrastró hasta el borde del lecho y volvió a repetir la acción, buscando un mueble imaginario que evidentemente no estaba allí.

- Mierda… – murmuró malhumorado – ¿Por qué carajos no compré una mesita de noche? – habló para sí mismo, a pesar de conocer la respuesta.

Resignado, soltó un suspiro y con parsimonia, se irguió, sentándose en la cama y sobándose los ojos en un intento algo infantil de borrarse el sueño.

Cuando se encontró más despierto, miró con indiferencia hacia la ventana, era enorme y abarcaba lo que sería la pared de ese lado, ofreciéndole a cambio una vista privilegiada de la ciudad, el cielo y los otros edificios aledaños. Volvió a suspirar. El sol le lastimaba, ya que pesar de ser comienzos de otoño, el muy maldito seguía siendo potente, negándose a dejar que la temperatura se redujera a los grados entre tibios y frescos que se esperaban por esa temporada. Finalmente, después de unos cuantos segundos mirando sin ver realmente, se levantó. Una vez parado, se estiró, importándole poco o nada estar desnudo, total, que él supiera, no tenía vecinos que le pudieran espiar.

Con lentitud se encaminó hasta su escritorio, donde un odioso celular Samsung S4 seguía tocando la irritante alarma. Lo tomó y con un par de acrobacias con los dedos, lo apagó; aún era temprano, recién las seis de la mañana, pero probablemente Mikasa no tardaría en llamarlo para desearle buenos días… siempre era así.

Se palmeó la cara, quitándose los restos de adormilamiento que le quedaba y se metió en una puerta blanca que estaba un poco más allá del mueble.

Una vez dentro dio un par de pasos a su derecha, hasta quedar enfrente de un bonito lavamos blanco con detalles plateados, tomó su cepillo de dientes y depositó una buena cantidad de pasta dental. Se cepilló robóticamente, viendo su reflejo en el espejo colgante en la pared, analizándose inconscientemente. Después de unos tres minutos, cuando ya consideró sus dientes lo suficientemente limpios, se dio vuelta y metió a la regadera, tomó la pila y reguló el agua hasta que el tibio líquido cayó, empapándolo complemente. Allí estuvo otros buenos minutos, tocando los azulejos celestes con diseños blancos, como perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando fijo a la nada…

Pestañeó repentinamente cuando salió de su momentáneo estupor y suspiró. Tomó el shampoo que reposaba en un estante a un costado y echó una buena cantidad en su palma para después proceder a juntar ambas manos y llevarlas a la altura de su cabello, masajeándolo y creando espuma. Realizaba todas estas acciones como un autómata, todo producto de la costumbre… siempre había sido lo mismo, y aunque ese día fuera especial, ello no influía en sus rituales de limpieza.

- Al final… – pensó en voz alta – todos estamos atados a la rutina…

Después de enjuagar su cabello, enjabonarse bien el cuerpo y pasar la esponja por sus extremidades, se quedó un rato largo debajo del chorro de agua, dejando que, aparte de sus impurezas, el líquido arrastrase también sus ganas de morir.

No es que fuera en serio y quisiera pegarse un tiro para acabar con su vida, no, pero desde hacía aproximadamente un año, justo cuando iba en la mitad de su residencia en un hospital público, en el último paso antes de lograr su título y salir como uno de los neurocirujanos más jóvenes del país, una profunda depresión le invadió. No de esas que se notan, que se desbordan de tus poros y se hacen públicas, sino de aquellas que te matan por dentro, silenciosamente, arrebatándote las ganas de hacer algo, convirtiéndote en un robot más de la sociedad, que vive por vivir, sin sueños o esperanzas, atormentado por el aburrimiento y la monotonía del día a día.

No sabía el porqué de aquello ni tampoco lo había comentado con nadie, ni siquiera con sus amigos más íntimos: Armin y Mikasa. No, él continuó como siempre, trabajando y destacando en lo que hacía, no dejando que aquel vacío en su pecho le impidiera ser un profesional respetado ni que tampoco interfiriera en la realización de su labor… un segundo de duda podría costarle la vida a uno de sus pacientes (aunque realmente no había participado en muchas operaciones en ese lapso y cuando la hacía nunca era como médico principal, sino de respaldo), pero aún así él se lo tomaba en serio, después de todo ese era el trabajo para el cual tenía vocación… aunque no motivación en esos momentos.

Con un nuevo suspiro, salió por fin de la ducha, agarrando dos toallas del colgador al paso y enrollando una en su cintura y la otra en su cabeza.

Cuando cruzó el blanco marco y se encontró a nueva cuenta en su habitación, se dirigió hasta el armario, buscando la indumentaria apropiada para usar ese lunes, su primer día como doctor neurólogo y neurocirujano en la clínica de su padre.

A decir verdad ese no fue el futuro que se imaginó mientras estudiaba, él siempre había creído que con sus dotes y cualidades en la carrera le lloverían ofertas de empleo, cosa que fue en parte cierta, pero no de la manera que él imaginaba. Eran pocos los hospitales en esa ciudad que contaban con un área solamente especializada en la neurología y los pocos que lo hacían ya tenían sus doctores fijos, con años de experiencia; un joven genio prometedor como él, por más que tuviera la capacidad necesaria para graduarse tan prematuramente y con honores, no era rival para ancianos con hasta décadas ejerciendo la labor, por lo que sus únicas opciones eran en otras ciudades más pequeñas y alejadas o en hospitales públicos con un sueldo miserable. Él siempre había soñado con trabajar hasta en el exterior, conocer otros países, que su profesión se lo pagara… por eso quedó algo decepcionado, y al finalizar sus prácticas y ganarse oficialmente su título, aceptó la siempre presente propuesta de su padre de trabajar con él en la clínica familiar.

Suspiró nuevamente, ése se había vuelto su pasatiempo favorito cuando nadie le veía; desinflarse a suspiros.

Tomó una camisa manga corta blanca, una corbata negra y un pantalón jean del mismo color. Una tenida casual para su primer día, pues supuso que no haría mucho. Se vistió apresuradamente y salió del cuarto.

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba otro ventanal enorme, con una vista igual de agradable que la de su habitación. Más allá, había una enorme Tv. de plasma de unas aproximadamente 50 pulgadas y un sillón bastante amplio para dos personas, forrado en cuero negro y con almohadones de terciopelo blanco. También había dos puf al lado, uno rosa pálido y otro amarrillo bajito. En la esquina contraria a donde estaba parado el castaño, había una pequeña barra de mármol, dos asientos altos y una vitrina detrás de la barra, llena de todo tipo de licores, vasos y mezcladoras, como para preparar una amplia variedad de tragos Enfrente de ese minibar y antes de un pequeño pasillo que acababa en las escaleras al primer piso, había una mesita de caoba oscura con un bol de cerámica gris donde reposaban unas llaves. El castaño caminó hasta allí y las cogió para luego, de tres zancadas recorrer el pequeño espacio antes de las escaleras y bajar hasta la primera planta.

Su departamento constaba de dos pisos y estaba ubicado en uno de los complejos más caros de aquella ciudad, conocido por ser el ambiente propicio para la mayoría de los solteros adinerados. Los suyos eran el 11avo y 12avo piso, allá justo en la punta de aquel edificio, por sobre él sólo estaba la terraza, que era pública prácticamente, pues si uno de los inquilinos quería usarla, debía pedirla con una semana de anticipación, de lo contrario todos tenían libre acceso, ya sea para ventilarse un rato o por la hermosa vista estrellada que ofrecía en ciertas noches despejadas. A él en particular jamás le había interesado, por lo que jamás había ido; si se trataba de conquistar, bastaba con mostrarle a la damisela en cuestión su hermoso y bien cuidado Camaro negro seguido de unas palabras vacías pero "llenas de sentimiento" y ya. Esa era toda su fórmula secreta para conseguir sexo casual y sin compromisos.

Ese era otro punto que tenía en contra, nunca en sus casi 24 años de vida había logrado tener una relación seria con ninguna mujer. Nunca. No sabía por qué, ni se mortificaba por ello tampoco, sólo era algo que no se le daba y pensaba, cambiaría con el tiempo… pero luego de que esa depresión atacó, perdió cualquier esperanza o interés siquiera en buscar una pareja, se limitaba a satisfacer sus necesidades biológicas de cada tanto en tanto yendo a bares y buscando encuentros de una noche. Así sobrevivía.

Cuando volvió en sí de sus cavilaciones, se percató de que estaba en la cocina.

Sacó el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón, al parecer lo había puesto allí cuando se cambiaba, lo prendió y esperó. Marcaban las que el tiempo volaba cuando uno divagaba.

Se calentó un poco de leche y se preparó un sándwich con lo primero que encontró en su refrigerador. Su despensa estaba llena, lo cual no era para menos ya que dos veces a la semana (miércoles y domingo) Mikasa se pasaba por allí a hacer algo de aseo y proveerle de comida.

Nunca se acostumbró a esa clase de sobreprotección de parte de su "hermana", pero no se quejaba, al menos le ahorraba el hecho de tener que contratar una sirvienta, realmente no le hacía gracia que una completa extraña tocara sus cosas, peor arriesgándose a que le robaran algo; todo lo que poseía fue pagado por su padre, y aunque ese hombre jamás se lo echaría en cara, él planeaba devolverle cada cosa, departamento incluido, cuando pudiera independizarse y vivir de su propio sueldo sin ayuda, aunque fuera de manera modesta en alguna zona menos privilegiada… esa era su mayor aspiración por el momento, aunque la determinación y fuerza necesarias para ello se habían desvanecido desde esa repentina ola de monotonía y conformismo.

Con un nuevo suspiro dejó los trastos sucios en el lavaplatos y se encaminó hasta la entrada. Ese piso constaba de una cocina bastante amplia, toda el área forrada con mosaicos verde clarito con diseños en relieve de frutas distintas, una moderna cocina eléctrica de cuatro hornillas y un horno adjunto, un lavaplatos automático con una mesilla alargada de mármol, para cortar o rebanar alimentos, una alacena de madera blanca con leves toques de pintura verde pálido, en combinación con los azulejos, un refrigerador grande de dos puertas, plateado con detalles negros e hielera y finalmente un comedor mediano de fino roble, con cuatro sillas (aunque originalmente era para seis). El suelo, al igual que en el piso de arriba, era de madera lustrosa, sólo que con un diseño natural diferente.

Más allá y separado por una media pared, estaba una amplia sala de estar, con una Tv de plasma un poco más pequeña y dos sofás, de tres personas cada uno, igual forrados en cuero negro y con varios almohadones redondos de color blanco y textura suave.

También, a un costado había una silla huevo bastante grande y acolchonada junto a un estante de cuatro niveles con toda variedad de libros; se podría decir que ese era todo un "rincón de la lectura", al menos a juzgar por la apariencia.

Pero todo eso él ya lo sabía de memoria, después de todo llevaba casi tres años viviendo allí.

Tomó las llaves y antes de abrir la entrada de su "casa", se detuvo un momento. Inhalo profundo y exhalado, luego plasmó una casual sonrisa en su rostro. Abrió la puerta, cerró con cuidado y se condujo por ese estrecho pasillo hasta el elevador. Presionó el botón hasta la base e ingresó, nunca borrando esa falsa mueca de sus labios.

Una vez abajo, saludó al guardia de seguridad y siguió su camino. El hospital no estaba más que a cinco cuadras de su complejo, y como aún era muy temprano, decidió ir a pie.

Durante el transcurso del recorrido, veía sin ver, poca gente pasaba a su alrededor y el ruido proveniente de los camiones y automóviles era mínimo, sin embargo poco a poco comenzaba a surgir el bullicio propio de las grandes ciudades, más aún si se veía en el concurrido centro. Por suerte llegó antes de que todos hechos alcanzaran a molestarle.

La clínica "Jaeger" era muy conocida, no sólo por sus prestigiosos médicos y fiable atención, sino porque también era una de las más costosas. Si bien ciertamente la calidad del servicio prestado lo valía y los empleados, desde el más pequeño barredor hasta el mismo director, tenían generosos sueldos y bonificaciones, a Eren se le hacía un mal sabor de boca al pensar que, quizás, mucha otra gente enferma que realmente necesitaba la atención de especialistas calificados, no podía costearse siquiera una consulta en aquel lugar.

Suspiró nuevamente. La vida era así… injusta…

No había caminado ni un paso para dirigirse a la entrada del gran edificio blanco cuando una voz conocida lo interrumpió.

- ¡Eren! – le llamó una pelinegra con rasgos asiáticos – Tenías tu celular apagado…

- Buen día, Mikasa – saludó afable el castaño.

- Buenos días, Eren… – habló la mujer, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas - ¿Listo para el primer día?

El ojiverde miró de pies a cabeza a la mujer, estaba usando una sencilla blusa de botones blanca y unos pantalones sueltos del mismo color, calzaba unas bailarinas impecables y por sobre la tenida, su típica bata de doctor, abierta. Un credencial a la altura de su pecho marcaba su nombre y especialización: Mikasa Ackerman, cirujana plástica.

Pensó que en un par de minutos él también tendría que usar un uniforme y credencial similar.

- Sí… – respondió neutral luego de la corta examinación – ¿Grisha está en su oficina?

- Papá… – le corrigió la pelinegra – y sí, te está esperando.

- Hablamos luego, suerte en tu día – cortó la conversación mientras se dirigía hasta la entrada de vidrio de la clínica.

- Hasta luego, Eren – murmuró la mujer con una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

Tras cruzar el umbral, un fuerte olor a ambientador y medicamentos inundó las fosas nasales del castaño. Aspiró profundo, en realidad le gustaba ese aroma.

- ¡Eren! – llamó su atención un joven con la cabeza rapada y ojos oliva.

- ¡Oh! Hola Connie – dijo Eren acercándose a la barra de recepción – ¿Turno tan temprano?

- Hehe, si, algo así… – respondió Connie – en realidad cubro a Sasha… tú sabes, su día no comienza antes del desayuno…

- Ya veo… espero que te lo agradezca siquiera – comentó el castaño sin saber exactamente qué decir.

- Lo hará, seguramente con comida, pero lo hará… como sea, toma Eren – dijo extendiéndole una bata doblada y un credencial – ten un buen primer día.

- Gracias Connie, igualmente – replicó el ojiverde mientras tomaba ambas prendas.

Con ellas en las manos, Eren siguió su camino por aquel extenso y amplio pasillo, la oficina de su padre se encontraba al final del mismo, antes de un corredor que tenía unas cuantas habitaciones más, otros pasillos derivados y las escaleras al segundo y tercer piso, justo al lado del ascensor.

Aquella clínica contaba con tres pisos bastante grandes; en la primera planta se encontraban los consultorios de los doctores generales y especialistas, pediatra, otorrino, oculista, etc.; en el segundo nivel estaban las salas para las operaciones, eran seis y dos laboratorios, todo altamente equipado para atender toda clase de emergencias, cirugías y análisis, allí ingresaba sólo el personal autorizado; finalmente, en el tercer piso estaban las habitaciones para los internados, se separaban en distintas áreas, desde los más delicados en cuarentena hasta los que se recuperaban después de alguna intervención quirúrgica. También tenían un área especial para los pacientes con cáncer o en coma. Había igualmente un sótano, donde estaba una pequeña morgue y el estacionamiento. No era el lugar más acogedor y en general no hacían más que preparar los cadáveres para que los familiares los retiraran, no tenían siquiera un médico forense y era más que nada porque no se permitían perder ningún paciente… pero siempre hay casos que por más que se luche no se puede ganar porque o llegan en un estado terminal o son demasiado graves, por ello era necesaria la morgue. Estaba separada del estacionamiento por unas cuantas paredes y unas rejas. Claro que también tenían un parqueo afuera, al aire libre alrededor del edificio, pero era más que nada para las tres ambulancias que poseían y para los autos de los familiares o visitas. Se podría decir que el estacionamiento interno era para los vehículos de los doctores y personal.

Después de recordar todo esto, Eren se vio frente al consultorio y despacho de su padre. Llamó a la puerta con dos golpeteos y un "adelante" con tono ronco se escuchó desde adentro.

- Hola hijo – saludó el hombre de lentes cuando Eren hizo acto de presencia en la habitación.

- Grisha – respondió el castaño algo seco.

- ¿Por qué tan duro con tu padre? – preguntó con voz dolida – como sea, ¿listo para tu primer día?

- Todos me preguntan eso… ¿es que acaso hay alguna trampa oculta detrás de todo esto? ¿Es una advertencia o una amenaza? – soltó con algo de molestia el ojiverde.

- No, para nada, sólo nos preocupas – descartó inmediatamente el padre.

- ¿Por qué les preocupo? Ya soy un adulto, sé lo que hago, tengo plena confianza en mí mismo y en mis decisiones – dijo a la defensiva el joven.

- No te alteres, Eren, mejor, ven. Te presentaré con tus colegas, les advertí que llegaran temprano – y sin más el Jaeger mayor se levantó de su silla y se acercó hasta su hijo, poniendo una mano en su hombro y guiándolo al exterior.

De nuevo se internaron en esos repetitivos pasillos, su padre presentándolo a cada persona que se topaba, desde enfermeras hasta otros médicos. Eren ignoraba todo esto, respondiendo con monosílabos o su nombre, una que otra estrechada de manos, pero nunca más allá. A él no le importaban esas personas, sabía que allí trabajan Armin y Mikasa, además de Connie y Sasha, no necesitaba más conocidos aparte de ellos cuatro, era innecesario crear más lazos con cualquiera de esa gente.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, la ola de presentaciones había acabado y ahora estaban en el ascensor rumbo al tercer piso.

- Hay más, pero ya los conocerás con el pasar de los días – hablaba Grisha – ahora, hijo hay alguien especial que quiero que conozcas.

- ¿Tienes novia? – preguntó tratando de bromear pero arrepintiéndose de inmediato al ver la mirada afligida de su progenitor – Era broma… ¿a quién te refieres?

- Eren, tú sabes que desde que tu madre… – iba a empezar, pero fue cortado por el castaño.

- Lo sé… lo siento… ¿pero a quién te refieres? Me has dado curiosidad… – soltó con una sonrisa falsa pero que fue lo suficientemente real para el de lentes.

- Se trata de Hanji Zoe, ella es neurocirujana como tú – empezó a explicar el hombre – La doctora Zoe tiene un caso muy especial del cual quiere que te encargues…

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Caso especial? – indagó poco convencido el más joven.

- Bueno, tú sabes que aunque pocos, los casos en neurología son complejos, la doctora Zoe tiene bajo su cargo tres pacientes actualmente, pero hay uno en particular que ha pensado que sería mejor relegarte a ti – indicó seriamente Grisha.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ella no ha podido encontrarle una solución…

- No entiendo… ¿el paciente va a morir?

- Lamentablemente, eso parece… la doctora ha estado investigando seriamente su caso, e incluso se ha tratado de intervenir quirúrgicamente pero… bueno, mejor que ella misma te lo explique.

Sin percatarse, se habían detenido en una de las puertas del tercer piso, donde reposaban los pacientes. En medio de la madera blanca colgaba el número 135.

Con un muy suave "clic" de parte del pomo, la puerta se abrió, revelando una modesta habitación, del mismo color neutral, con costinas celestes, cerradas, dos sillones individuales y una cama personal donde reposaba el paciente.

Al comienzo, Eren no pudo ver muy bien al hombre descansando en aquel lecho, la espalda de su padre le tapaba la visión, pero en cuanto Grisha se hizo a un lado, yendo a saludar a la doctora, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Todo a su alrededor se volvió nada, sólo eran él y el ser durmiendo entre las sábanas.

El hombre tenía un corte militar algo disparejo, piel tersa blanquecina, quizás demasiado pálida, una nariz fina y respingada, labios delgados algo decolorados, fielmente cerrados en una línea recta. A la nariz se conectaba un tubo con dos tubitos, llevando oxígeno a sus pulmones. Bajó la vista desde aquel cuello de apariencia suave, pasando por el pecho cubierto con la bata de paciente, las cobijas que le cubrían y así hasta llegar a su mano, llena de tubos, tanto del suero que colgaba en el soporte como del monitor que mostraba su bajo ritmo cardiaco.

Su bajo ritmo cardiaco… el respirador artificial… esa área específica del tercer piso… algo no estaba cuadrando allí…

- ¿Eren? – llamó una voz algo cantarina.

El susodicho salió entonces del trance, percatándose de que no estaba solo en aquella habitación, de que había otras personas allí.

- Mi nombre es Hanji Zoe, soy tu colega – se presentó con una sonrisa una mujer de cabellos rojizos y lentes raros.

- Eren Jaeger – respondió el castaño, estrechando la mano de la doctora.

- Encantada de conocerte, espero que podamos entendernos y ayudarnos mutuamente – prosiguió la pelirroja.

- ¿Quién es él? – preguntó, directo al grano, el ojiverde.

- Bueno… es una historia algo larga… – empezó a explicar la mujer mientras que su voz perdía el entusiasmo y se bañaba con más bien melancolía – Pero en resumen él es Levi Rivaille… él…

Pero Eren sólo escuchó hasta Levi Rivaille, porque en ese momento, su vista se posó en una presencia detrás de la de lentes. Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Allá, en uno de los sillones personales estaba sentado un hombre con las piernas y brazos cruzados, mirándolo fijamente. Era exactamente idéntico al ser que reposaba en la cama conectado a los tubos, sólo que éste tenía unos profundos y afilados ojos azul grisáceo y su rostro presentaba un poco más de color.

- ¿Quién eres? – murmuró bajito el castaño sin despegar la mirada de aquel sujeto.

- ¿Eh? – le miró confundida Hanji – Ya te dije… soy la doctora Han…

- ¡No! – chilló Eren perdiendo un poco la compostura – él… – aclaró señalando hacia el asiento.

Tanto Hanji como Grisha se voltearon confundidos hacia donde apuntaba el muchacho.

Allí, el hombre copia del paciente, lo veía impávido, sin inmutarse en cambiar aquella faceta de indiferencia que sólo quebraban sus ojos retadores.

- Eren… cariño… – susurró su padre con preocupación - ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¡De él! – volvió a chillar, esta vez abriéndose paso por entre los dos y acercándose al sofá, dispuesto a zarandear a aquel hombre que le veía con suficiencia.

Pero en cuando trató de posar su agarre en el hombro del sujeto, su mano pasó de largo, dando de largo contra el cojín.

Trastocado, el castaño alzó la vista, topándose con aquellos orbes entre azulados y grises, buscando una respuesta lógica para lo sucedido.

- ¿Eren? – dijo su nombre esta vez la pelirroja - ¿estás bien?

- Sí… – exhaló en un apenas perceptible hilo de voz – yo… necesito ir al baño un momento – se excusó mientras retrocedía sin romper la conexión visual con aquel… ser…

Cuando chocó contra la puerta, reaccionó y con una fingida sonrisa de "todo está bien" salió de la habitación.

Una vez del otro lado, corrió por el pasillo. Ya había estado en esa clínica antes, podría decirse que gran parte de su adolescencia la pasó allí, visitando y cuidando a su madre, por lo que conocía de memoria cada cuarto y su función.

Cuando llegó a los lavabos se dirigió de manera automática hasta el lavamanos, abrió la llave y juntó una abundante cantidad de agua entre sus palmas para luego echársela de lleno al rostro.

Respiraba agitado, tanto por correr como por la excitación.

Hacía tanto que no veía uno…

Miró su reflejo en el espejo y se percató de que tenía la credencial torcida.

- Eren Jaeger – murmuró mientras la enderezaba – Neurocirujano… capaz de ver fantasmas*…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola :D **

**Adsagresgaseaghfsasartyarav ustedes no saben la emoción que me da al final acabar éste, el prólogo por así decirlo, de esta nueva historia.**

**Llevaba como dos meses con la idea rondándome la mente (desde diciembre) y al fin, AL FIN, puedo traerla a las letras.**

**Primero que nada, no soy doctora, ni estudio medicina xD así que he tenido que investigar un poco antes de lanzarme a escribir este fic… por eso, si hay alguna cosa que como que no funca o no es lógica, lo dejen pasar D: es decir, tampoco les complicaré la vida a todas ustedes que saben menos, tanto o (ok más no xD) que yo.  
**

**Segundo, eso de los fantasmas*… bueno, Levi está en coma (por si no quedó claro) y lo que ve Eren vendría a ser algo así como su espíritu o su alma (bien ñoña)… bueno, aparte Eren igual puede ver toda clase de espíritus, hay gente así que es susceptible a esas cosas (yo no, pero ojalá) y… y… eso D;**

**¿Qué más? Bueno, espero poder romper el corazón de alguien c: (con mucho amorsh) y ehm, evidentemente, esto NO va a tener sepso como la gran mayoría (todos) mis otros fics tienen… éste bebé ha sido creado con el fin de romper corazones/ovarios/etc.**

**Y… y… eso c: para las actualizaciones ni idea (como siempre), lo único bueno que tiene este bebé es que prácticamente se escribió solo xD la inspiración está siempre presente y ahjfashtarstfagsharftyartauata *corazón gay***

**Anyway, nos vamos leshendo y nuevamente, si eres doc y/o sabes de medicina, charlemos, corrígeme, dame amorsh (?) y te daré una gasheta ;D **

**Taus~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Convencimiento **

_ "¿Qué temor más grande que el miedo a lo desconocido?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¿Crees que Hanji alguna vez me haya amado?

- Joder, no empieces con pláticas melosas de borrachos, me taladra el cerebro.

- No estoy ebrio… y eso te pasa por beber demasiado…

- Sí, porque pensé que así me quitaría el dolor de cabeza.

- Deberías ir a ver a un doctor… de preferencia a Hanji y preguntarle si aún me ama.

Un gruñido molesto y un suspiro fue la única respuesta que recibió el rubio.

El deportivo negro prosiguió su marcha a través de las oscuras y solitarias calles del centro de la ciudad, siendo el silencio la única melodía que amenizaba el tenso ambiente creado entre ambos hombres.

Las luces, algunas parpadeantes, otras chillonas; todas provenientes de diversos carteles, señales y anuncios, se reflejaban en el vidrio, atravesándolo y dando de lleno en el pálido rostro que veía fijamente hacia afuera. Todos los colores, pasando fugazmente por su retina, se filtraban hasta lo más profundo de su ser, aumentando el molesto e irritante dolor, como fuegos artificiales que subían y subían y finalmente hacían explosión, chispeando, incendiando y carcomiendo el interior del cerebro de aquel pobre hombre.

Frotó sus sienes y cerró los ojos, intentando no pensar en nada, todo en un vano intento por filtrar el torturante malestar. Llevaba semanas así, sin ninguna píldora o pastilla que le sirviera de consuelo o menguara siquiera aquellas punzadas que le taladraban lo más interno de la cabeza; no, por el contrario, cada día, minuto y segundo que pasaba el dolor acrecía; persistente, inmune, casi inhumano. Claro, él era fuerte, por algo había resistido tanto y se negaba fehacientemente a ir a realizarse un chequeo, no por miedo o fobia, sino por lo irritante del proceso; el perder valiosas horas en algo, según él, innecesario no estaba entre sus planes. Aguantaría. Si el alcohol no podía alivianarlo, entonces buscaría otra forma.

Iba sumido en esos pensares cuando su acompañante volvió a hablar.

- Lo digo en serio, Levi, deberías ir al médico – murmuró el rubio sin quitar la vista del camino.

- Tsk… sólo cuando me esté muriendo, Irvin.

El auto se detuvo frente a un semáforo en rojo en un cruce y el pelinegro volvió su vista el exterior.

Lo que sucedió a continuación transcurrió en apenas un par de segundos, pero por algún motivo, para él todo fue en cámara lenta.

Un rechinido agudo y prolongado se escuchó cerca, demasiado cerca. Una luz blanca y cegadora iluminó toda la parte delantera de su vehículo. La voz ahogada de Irvin diciendo algo que no llegó a oír. Una mano tratando de jalarlo. La visión de un camión de carga pesada impactando directamente contra ellos.

Tan rápido como un pestañeo, un enorme Volvo 700 fuera de control arremetió contra el deportivo negro, toda la magnitud de aquel monstruo con ruedas colisionando exactamente del lado del copiloto y desviándose posteriormente con un giro casi acrobático hasta quedar frente a frente, arrastrando con ello el parachoques y el capó, convirtiéndolos en piezas inservibles y deformes de acero laminado e inundando el lugar con el típico y casi chispeaste sonido metálico del acero haciéndose mierda y el cristal rompiéndose y lloviendo en todas direcciones. Esto en cuestión de segundos apenas, para después cada cual saliera expelido en direcciones opuestas, el auto de Levi girando descontroladamente, marcando el asfalto y posteriormente la vereda para finalmente acabar colisionando contra un árbol mientras que el camión simplemente se daba vuelta un poco más adelante y prendía en fuego, iluminando la negrura y reflectándose en los restantes pedazos troceados de vidrio que quedaban en las ventanas y parabrisas de ambos vehículos, simulando un arcoíris lleno de irónica belleza.

Se podría decir que ése fue el hecho trágico que marcó el comienzo del final de la vida de Levi.

* * *

_Lo siguiente que supe fue que desperté en una fría habitación de hospital. Y que podía verme. A mí, a mí mismo. A mi cuerpo. Tendido en aquella cama, con un montón de cables conectados y vendas cubriéndome la cabeza._

* * *

Después de inhalar y exhalar profundamente un par de veces, Eren salió del baño y retornó a la habitación 135. Adentro estaba únicamente la doctora Hanji, sentada en el sillón en el que anteriormente hubiera visto a aquel ser.

- Era sólo mi imaginación… – susurró aliviado el castaño.

- ¿Ya estás bien? – interrogó la pelirroja, parándose y dando alcance al ojiverde en medio del cuarto.

- S-si – balbuceó Eren en un tono oíble – Uhm… ¿Y mi padre?

- Volvió a su oficina – explicó simplemente – Ven, vamos a mi oficina, debo ponerte al tanto del caso de Lev… este paciente – dijo mientras pasaba de largo hasta la puerta.

- Claro… – soltó el castaño, siguiéndola.

Siguieron recto por el pasillo hasta llegar al elevador. Ingresaron y Hanji presionó el botón con el número uno para descender al primer piso, donde se hallaban todos los consultorios.

Una vez abajo, la de lentes ingresó al primer despacho a la derecha, justo al lado del ascensor. Afuera ponía un pequeño cartel colgante con la inscripción "Dra. Hanji Zoe. Neuróloga."

Dentro ambos, la de lentes invitó a Eren a sentarse y ella hizo lo propio detrás del modesto y desordenado escritorio de madera.

- Bueno – empezó la mujer, aclarándose la garganta – Eren, querido, cuéntame un poco de ti. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Pensé que íbamos a discutir el caso del Sr. Rivaille – espetó algo seco el ojiverde, no le gustaba que se metieran en su vida privada, peor aún que le hicieran perder el tiempo.

- ¡Wow, tranquilo! – exclamó con voz cantarina la de lentes – Recién estamos comenzando, tenemos todo el día para conocernos y hablar de nuestros pacientes.

- Tengo entendido que sólo el Sr. Rivaille será mi paciente, ¿o me equivoco? – replicó a la defensiva el castaño.

- Hahaha…

La risa de Hanji en un inicio enérgica, fue decayendo poco a poco hasta tornarse en una incluso satírica, pero a la vez llena de dolor y frustración.

- Ah… – suspiró – Si, Eren, Levi va a ser tu único caso por un tiempo… – tomó una pausa en donde aprovechó para quitarse los lentes y colocarlos sobre un par de papeles desparramados a lo largo de la mesa – Ambos, tu padre y yo, tenemos fe en que serás capaz de ver algo que, quizás, he pasado por alto… – cada palabra salía de sus labios lentamente, casi en un susurro, como si temiera admitir en voz alta que tenía sus esperanzas depositadas en él.

Aquello no hizo más que molestar al joven doctor.

- Aún no entiendo – soltó con algo de rabia mal contenida – No me ha dicho nada congruente. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso esperan que mágicamente salve a un hombre que ustedes dan por desahuciado?

- ¡No! – chilló Hanji, levantándose de la silla y asustando a Eren – ¡Levi no está desahuciado!

- ¿Entonces? – bufó el joven.

La doctora suspiró pesadamente.

- Glioblastoma multiforme – dijo al cabo de un rato – situado en medio de los lóbulos frontal, parietal y temporal.

Eren abrió los ojos un poco shockeado. Aquello le tomó por sorpresa. Un glioblastoma multiforme era un tumor altamente maligno, una especie de cáncer no ramificado pero letal, sin cura definitiva. Es decir, si existía un tratamiento, pero aún así el promedio de vida no sobrepasaba los dos años. Con suerte.

Tragó duro antes de volver a hablar.

- ¿Por qué no…?

- ¿La operación? – lo interrumpió Hanji a sabiendas de lo que iba a preguntar – No, no era factible. Es decir, él llegó acá con una ligera contusión debido a un accidente automovilístico, pero cuando le realizamos una radiografía craneal para ver si había algún daño interno nos topamos con una mancha oscura bastante grande… – sus manos se hicieron puños sobre la madera y su ceño hasta ahora relajado se tensó casi dolorosamente – mandé a sacar una tomografía computarizada de su cerebro y… ahí estaba.

- Pero…

- No pude, Eren – confesó bajando la mirada y apretando hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos – Creí que podría, pero cuando estábamos en el quirófano, con su cabeza ya abierta y todo… era demasiado riesgoso. Las posibilidades eran de menos del veinte por ciento. Era más probable que lo matara de una hemorragia o que se desangrara antes de que llegara siquiera a encontrar la parte superior del tumor.

El castaño permaneció en silencio, analizando lo que la de lentes le estaba diciendo.

- No podía… – continuó la mujer – Yo… con esas posibilidades… si él muriera a mis manos, yo… – con cada sílaba su voz decaía y se volvía un incongruente tartamudeo.

- ¿Lo conoce? – preguntó de la nada el ojiverde – Mejor dicho, ¿son amigos?

Afonía.

Por lo general lo peor que un médico podía hacer era establecer algún tipo de lazo o relación estrecha con un paciente. Tampoco era recomendable tratar con amigos o familiares. Cualquiera de las dos circunstancias acababa derivando en la creación de una especie de atadura implícita, una cuestión de responsabilidad y culpa que muchas veces nublaba o entorpecía el buen proceder de los galenos.

- Él… – empezó Hanji mientras tomaba asiento – es uno de mis mejores amigos… aunque jamás lo haya querido admitir.

- ¿Y có…? – pero la pregunta de Eren se detuvo a medio camino.

El joven, aún con la boca abierta, vio estupefacto como el mismo hombre del que se encontraban hablando en ese momento y se suponía yacía postrado en una cama en la habitación 135 hacía acto de presencia detrás de la exaltada doctora, apareciendo prácticamente de la nada y parándose justo al lado de la mujer, una mano apoyada en el respaldo de la silla y la mirada clavada en su persona.

- ¿Eren? – le llamó Hanji al ver que se había callado de repente.

- ¿Eh? – dijo el aludido, pestañeando un par de veces, aún incrédulo del ser que sus ojos veían – Ah… iba a… – hizo una pausa, los profundos orbes azul grisáceo de Levi ofuscando su coordinación motora – ¿Cómo sucedió el accidente? – finalizó tras unos segundos.

- Bueno, Irv… otro amigo y él iban en el carro, estaban algo tomados, pero ¡no fue su culpa! – exclamó al ver la expresión de desaprobación que pasó por el rostro de Eren – Un maldito beodo en un camión los chocó cuando se detuvieron en un cruce. No fue tan grave por suerte, Levi sólo tenía una lesión en la cabeza por haber ido en el asiento del copiloto y a la otra persona lo salvó el airbag, apenas unos cuantos cortes y magulladuras.

El castaño hacía como si escuchara atento todo el relato, pero en verdad lo único que clamaba su atención eran aquellos penetrantes ojos que parecían colarse dentro de su mente y cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar, no de miedo, más bien de excitación y ansiedad. Como una presa a la espera de que su cazador dé el primer movimiento, jamás sabiendo con anticipación cuál será el resultado final.

De repente, el sujeto alzó un brazo, más específicamente el que tenía cerca de la espalda de Hanji. Eren abrió los ojos, expectante de lo que fuera a hacer Levi.

Con parsimonia, jamás apartando su mirada el uno del otro, el pelinegro posó ligeramente su mano sobre el hombro de la doctora, apenas rozándolo con las yemas de los dedos, una suave caricia, más al viento que a la carne.

El ojiverde parecía contener el aliento mientras que Hanji seguía hablando, ignorante de aquel reto mudo entre el joven doctor y el espíritu detrás suyo.

Como una exhalación, en el transcurso de un pestañeo, con un brusco movimiento de la muñeca, Levi hundió su mano hasta el antebrazo en la mujer, provocándole un escalofrío bastante notorio.

- ¡Ugh! – gimió la de lentes, estremeciéndose – ¿Q-qué fue eso?

Eren, quien había permanecido todo ese tiempo atento, a la defensiva, fue tomado por sorpresa, reaccionando con un pequeño brinco al momento en el que el pelinegro se enterró en la doctora.

- Q-quizás es el aire acondicionado – dijo recuperando la compostura.

- Debe ser eso. Ya se acerca el invierno, no hay mucha necesidad de prenderlo – concordó la pelirroja a la vez que echaba un vistazo al Split a sus espaldas.

Una pequeña sonrisa socarrona se formó en los labios del hombre de ojos afilados, y con un paso lento pero seguro, fue acortando la distancia que le separaba del castaño.

Eren por su parte, observó como un pajarito indefenso cómo Levi se le acercaba, incapaz de huir o siquiera pedir ayuda a la mujer que ahora yacía en cuclillas, revisando unos compartimientos en un mueble metálico contra la pared del fondo. Sabía que era inútil, pues nadie aparte de él podía…

- Puedes verme.

…Verlo…

No era una pregunta, no había el menor rastro de duda en esa voz ronca y algo rasposa. No, claro que no. Eso era una afirmación.

Levi sabía que Eren podía verlo.

Al castaño se le secó la garganta, sus músculos se tensaron y su mandíbula crujió de lo fuerte que se le cerraron sus dientes.

Afonía.

El cuarto quedó sumido en una incómoda y densa afonía tras aquella declaración. Sólo resonaba el ruido de algunos papeles y folders siendo ojeados, cortesía de la doctora, quien ajena a ese decisivo encuentro seguía buscando algo entre sus archivos. Pero pronto la tensión fue rota.

Levi siguió su camino, mudo, sin agregar ni una palabra más.

Cuando sintió que la presencia no estaba, Eren soltó el aire que tenía acumulado.

¿En qué momento contuvo la respiración?

- Cariño, estás pálido – habló la neuróloga, siendo este el ultimátum para que el castaño volviera totalmente a la realidad.

- Es su imaginación. Estoy bien.

- Si tú dices. Bueno, cómo sea, aquí encontré el expediente del enanín – dijo extendiéndole un folder amarillo con el nombre "Levi Rivaille" en él.

- ¿E-el enanín? – cuestionó Eren, alzando una ceja y ligeramente divertido.

- ¡Ups! – expresó con su usual tono cantarín – Fuerza de costumbre, hehe…

- Uhm… – murmuró el ojiverde agarrando el expediente - ¿Lo reviso aquí o…?

- Si quieres ve a mi laboratorio en el segundo piso. Es el primero en el ala norte.

- Está bien.

Hanji rebuscó unos instantes entre los bolsillos de su bata para luego entregarle una llave cobriza al joven.

- Sólo procura no tocar nada – fue la última advertencia que oyese Eren antes de salir de aquel consultorio.

* * *

En la segunda planta, tras un poco de desorientación momentánea, el castaño dio por fin con el lugar indicado.

Se adentró con premura y, tras cerrar bien la puerta, se dejó caer contra la pared, resbalándose hasta dar contra el limpio piso. Llevó ambas manos a sus cabellos y tironeó suavemente de ellos, apenas con la fuerza necesaria para que llegase a sentir el jaloneo pero sin causar dolor. Un mero recordatorio de que estaba ahí, despierto y con un fantasma, espíritu o lo que sea al acecho.

Bufó molesto. Hacía años que no interactuaba o siquiera veía un ente no corpóreo. Si bien había tenido la extraña capacidad de ver espíritus desde pequeño, no era algo que vislumbrara a menudo, al menos no en su entorno cotidiano.

Su madre también había tenido esa receptividad para con esa clase de seres, enseñándole desde chiquillo a que no debía molestarlos ni interferir con cualquiera sea fuera la razón por la que estuvieran vagando por la vida. Gracias a los sabios consejos de su progenitora, nunca pasó problemas o tuvo encuentros verdaderamente cercanos con alguno de ellos, y es que había dos clases de espíritus; como cualquier cosa en el mundo, como la luz y la oscuridad, estaban los que eran buenos y también los que eran malos.

Pero… ahí entraba la cuestión…

¿Qué era Levi?

Es decir, el hombre no estaba muerto. Prueba de ello era el cuerpo que reposaba, comatoso pero aún con vida en el piso superior.

Con pesadumbre, Eren se levantó del suelo, cuidando de coger el folder con toda la información del pelinegro en el proceso. Logró llegar hasta la barra de mármol a un costado, la única que se veía despejada, con apenas unos cuantos papeles esparramados a un lado y se dejó caer en el banquillo alto que estaba un poco más allá.

Menos de media hora después, el ojiverde estaba que se pegaba un tiro.

Después de ojear lo que serían los expedientes de Levi, corroborando lo que Hanji ya le había dicho, el joven doctor se había tirado a la flojera, recostándose casi totalmente sobre la mesa y jugueteando con un bolígrafo que encontró debajo de todos los archivos esparcidos, incapaz de concentrarse, sus pensamientos recayendo inevitablemente en ciertos iris azul grisáceo.

Cansado, se irguió de sopetón, decidido a ir a despejar su mente y luego retornar y hacer su trabajo con seriedad.

Vamos, él no era así. Siempre se comportó apasionado y responsable cuando debía tratar con pacientes; desde que estudiaba hasta en sus prácticas, siendo siempre elogiado por su sensatez y dedicación para con la neurología o cualquier tema que estuviera relacionado con el cerebro humano.

Se palmeó ambas mejillas con fuerza para despabilarse y se encaminó hasta la puerta. Pero justo cuando estaba abriéndola una voz lo tomó por sorpresa.

- ¿A dónde vas, mocoso?

Se congeló en el acto. Un temblor recorriéndolo desde lo más bajo de su espina dorsal hasta acabar en su cuello, haciéndose aquella ronca pregunta un eco en su cabeza.

- ¡Eh, mocoso! Respóndeme.

Eren permaneció impávido, totalmente petrificado en la pose que estaba; una mano en la perilla y la otra colgando a su costado.

- Joder, no te hagas el desentendido, sé que puedes verme.

Estaba atrapado. Podía huir, claro, hacer como que no escuchó nada, fingirse ignorante, pero… algo dentro suyo le impedía hacerlo. Le gustaba sentirse entre la espada y la pared. La adrenalina corría por sus venas. Sentía, no, presentía que si dejaba que este ser se cruzara en su vida, su destino podría cambiar, para mejor o peor, no estaba seguro, pero si era casi cien por ciento cierto que, al menos, así saldría de la horrible rutina y monotonía que venía gobernando su día a día desde hace años.

Con suma lentitud, bajó la mano que sostenía el pomo y con la misma parsimonia se dio vuelta, encarando por fin a Levi.

Se veían fijamente, al comienzo analizándose. Levi buscando cada pequeño defecto o inseguridad del castaño que pudiera percibirse a simple vista, cualquier detalle que pudiera usar en su beneficio, para obligarlo a que cumpliera con la petición, no, con la orden que iba a darle. Eren, Eren simplemente se perdió en aquel hombre, en sus rasgos, en su cuerpo (no palpable pero si visible), en su cabello, en… en sus ojos; sus hipnotizantes y mortíferos ojos azul grisáceo.

¿Era legal? ¡No podían ser de dos colores a la vez! Y si fuera una mezcla, debería existir un nombre que describiera esa tonalidad tan…

_¡Un momento! ¿Qué hago pensando en cosas así? ¿Importa? ¡Claro que no! Este hombre está prácticamente muerto…_

- ¿Jaeger? ¿Eres hijo del director? – fue la cortés manera en la que Levi rompió esa pequeña conexión que se había formado entre ambas miradas.

- S-si – la voz le salió temblorosa. No era su intención, pero le flaqueó. ¡Maldición! - ¿Y tú… eres Levi?

- Tus ojos son jodidamente grandes ¿y aún así no puedes ver lo obvio? – fue la respuesta sardónica que recibió – Tsk…

- ¡Hey! – se quejó, molesto por la actitud del mayor – Soy tu doctor, trátame con respeto.

- Eres un mocoso, te llevo mínimo 10 años, no puedes exigirme respeto.

- Tengo 24, ¿ya? – mentía, no del todo pues los cumpliría en menos de un año, pero no podía dejarse menospreciar por aquel hombre.

- Y yo 35, así que eso nos deja una diferencia de 11 años, MOCOSO – refutó con arrogancia el pelinegro a la vez que fruncía el ceño.

Eren sintió la necesidad de hacer un puchero y sacarle la lengua a aquel cretino, pero se detuvo a medio camino, recordando que tenía 24 y no 15 como para hacer algo tan infantil.

Nuevamente una ola de mudez llenó la habitación.

El joven médico se removió incómodo. No se sentía bien estando en silencio, necesitaba romper el hielo; después de todo si quería darse la posibilidad de cambiar su autómata vida, primero debía establecer alguna especie de lazo con Levi.

- Ehm… – empezó algo dudoso – Tú… ¿cómo es que…? – se detuvo, pensando que se había dado a entender, pero la ceja alzada y la expresión casi estoica del otro le indicaron que no habían quedado claras sus intenciones – ¿qué mierda eres? – soltó al final con impaciencia y frustración.

- Como si lo supiera – fue la simple respuesta que obtuvo a cambio.

- ¿Eh? Pero es decir, estás vivo, eso me consta, ¿cómo es que tu…? ¿espíritu?...

- Alma – corrigió el pelinegro.

- ¿Qué? – Eren llevó el dorso de su mano a la altura de la boca – E-eso… eso…

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – reclamó Levi frunciendo el ceño en clara molestia.

- E-eso… sonó tan… cursi – soltó al final el castaño junto con la carcajada que en vano había tratado de reprimir.

- Mocoso de mierda – lo insultó el otro mientras rodaba los ojos – claro que sé que es ridículo, pero es la puta verdad.

- Hahaha – continuó riendo el joven – p-pero entonces es sólo volver a meterte a tu cuerpo, ¿no?

- Idiota, como si pudiera…

Eren paró en seco, limpiándose las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían juntado en las comisuras de sus ojos. Su expresión cambio a una seria de repente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó en un susurro.

- Mira, cuando desperté, lo único que veía el puto y blanco techo de la habitación en la que "me encuentro" – hizo el amago de las comillas con los dedos – Me pesaba el cuerpo, o eso creí. También estaba aturdido, pero lo achaqué a la anestesia o algo – hizo una breve pausa, agachando ligeramente la cabeza – para cuando me sentí capaz de moverme e intenté sentarme, lo hice. Yo. Mi cuerpo no.

- ¿O sea…?

- Éramos dos, él yo postrado, conectado a un respirador y vaya a saber que mierda… y el yo que era… sólo esto que ves. Un ser incorpóreo – terminó su explicación con un cansado suspiro, más sin embargo ninguna emoción, de ningún tipo se plasmó en su rostro.

Era la indiferencia en persona.

- Pero… ¿por qué no volviste a recostarte? ¿no se supone que así…? – balbuceó el ojiverde, algo contrariado, no captando del todo la información. No, negándose a creerla.

- Mierda, mocoso, ¿por qué eres tan denso? – espetó totalmente irritado el pelinegro – ¡Claro que li intenté! Joder, de todas las formas traté de meterme de vuelta pero…

- No puedes volver a tu cuerpo… – finalizó por él Eren.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Llegué.**

**Después de muuuuuuuuuuchas distracciones. AL FIN actualizo. ¡ALELUYA!**

**Vale, primero que nada, sé que esto va lento. Paciencia, el angst no está a la vuelta de la esquina, de hecho falta bastante pa que sufran.**

**Segundo, hice lo que pude, y since ninguna (creo) de ustedes es doctora, si soy poco fiel a la medicina moderna (?) pss ni modo xD una hace lo que puede con google y "sala de emergencias" en… discovery, creo xD**

**Tercero, los primeros pensamientos (****_así, así, así) _****son de Levi y los de más acá abajo, de Erencito.**

**Y… eso c:**

**Ahora, detalles de pk me atrasé tanto (y espacio publicitario)**

**1.- Flojera.**

**2.- Oyasumi Punpun (muy buen manga por cierto, super bizarro y lleno de feels, deprime un poo eso si D;)**

**3.- Otros mangas que sigo y debía ponerme al día (Beelzebub, The World God Only Knows, Sankarea, Akuma to Love Song)**

**4.- Bloqueo mental (de hecho ahora tardé desde las 11:30 am hasta ahora 23:30 pm en escribir)**

**5.- Estrenos (espacio publicitario: VEAN NORAGAMI gfaghfrgasrah y… Hoozuki no Reitetsu owo)**

**Y eso xD pa las que leen, las amo.**

**Pa las que no, jamás verán esto, así que… tu mamá ò_ó.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Soluciones**

"_A veces los problemas más complejos tienen las soluciones más simples"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rondaban las seis de la tarde, faltaba muy poco para que su turno acabara y pudiera, al fin, retornar a su apartamento. Realmente estaba agotado, no sólo en una manera física sino también psicológica.

Terminó de acomodar el último archivo, levantándose y alejándose unos pasos para admirar su trabajo: un estante en perfecto estado, pulcro, lleno de fichas médicas de los últimos, al menos, cinco años, acomodadas alfabéticamente y por fecha; de la más vieja a la más reciente.

Suspiró agotado y se secó el sudor imaginario de la frente. Desde temprano, Hanji lo había puesto a revisar y ordenar el historial médico de todos los pacientes de neurología, para, según ella, facilitarse el posterior tratamiento de los susodichos.

Si quería facilitarme la vida, ¿por qué no organizó ella? – se quejó en voz alta el castaño – todo el puto día haciendo de sirviente de esa…

- Loca – completó una voz ronca.

Eren dio un respingo y e instintivamente retrocedió, chocando su espalda contra la pared a un costado.

- Mocoso – llamó su atención Levi, acercándose peligrosamente al ojiverde – Necesito pedirte algo.

Eren se tensó y agachó la mirada.

En la mañana, tras la pequeña revelación de Levi, había logrado zafarse, pues justo en el momento en el que el espíritu iba a agregar algo, apareció la doctora Hanji y prácticamente lo arrastró de vuelta al consultorio en el primer piso, donde lo puso a "familiarizarse" con el ambiente laboral, alias: ordenarle el lugar. Sin embargo el castaño no se quejó, la pelirroja permaneció todo el tiempo con él, charlando de temas amenos o contándole de casos particularmente interesantes que tuvo a lo largo de sus años de experiencia… o bueno, eso al menos hasta que la llamaron a reunión y se quedó solo… y entonces Levi apareció.

- ¡Eh, mocoso! – gruñó molesto el susodicho al ver al joven perdido en sus pensamientos sin hacerle caso – Necesito que me hagas un favor – repitió entre dientes.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó algo incrédulo el otro – ¿U-un favor?

- Sí – corroboró seco el mayor.

- ¿De qué se trata? – se atrevió a indagar el ojiverde, asustándolo un tanto el rumbo que iba tomando aquella conversación.

Levi aprovechó esa ráfaga de confusión y hasta desasosiego que cruzó por aquellos orbes esmeraldas y, haciendo uso de su incorpóreo estado, acortó el trecho que lo separaba del castaño, prácticamente acorralándolo contra la pared y reposando una mano a cada lado de la cabeza del joven.

Un escalofrío estremeció a Eren, haciéndolo soltar un grito ahogado. La presencia de Levi lo ponía nervioso, lo cual era bastante ridículo ya que ni siquiera podía palpar o sentir a aquel hombre…

- Ayúdame a volver a mi cuerpo – exigió con firmeza el de ojos oscuros, logrando sacar a Eren de su momentáneo estupor.

- ¿Cómo?

Eren abrió los ojos como platos, totalmente incrédulo de lo que acababa de escuchar. Boqueó repetidas veces y al final tragó duro, relamiéndose sus repentinamente resecos labios.

Observó fijamente al pelinegro enfrente suyo, dejando de lado la cohibición que aquellos pozos azul grisáceo ocasionaban en su persona y enfocándose en los rasgos faciales del otro, buscando identificar algún indicio de broma o burla.

Pero todo lo que reflejaba ese pálido rostro era seriedad…

- No entiendo… – farfulló después de unos incómodos minutos en silencio.

- Ayúdame – repitió Levi, como si esa simple palabra explicara todo.

- ¿Cómo esperas que haga eso? – contraatacó Eren, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado en negación.

Lo que le estaba pidiendo era imposible para él. ¿Cómo podría ayudar a un alma a volver a su cuerpo? No, para empezar aún no se creía del todo la historia del pelinegro. Y aún y si fuese cierta, él no tenía la más mínima idea de temas espirituales o esas tonterías. ¡Por Margot, era un hombre de ciencia, no de creencias absurdas!

- No lo sé – respondió Levi después de un rato, desviando la mirada y apretando los dientes en frustración – por eso necesito tu ayuda.

Eren arrugó el entrecejo, entre contrariado y molesto.

- Creo que no…

- Piensa en algo, lo que sea, no importa si es ridículo, bobo o increíble – lo cortó a media frase el ojiazul – necesito volver de alguna forma y pronto. No soy un experto ni sé de estas mierdas, pero definitivamente es obvio que no puedo permanecer más tiempo así.

- Pero yo no…

- Por favor...

El castaño se removió impactado. Aquella última frase, tan simple y usada, había sido expresada con una desesperación enrolladora, absorbente y contagiosa.

No se consideraba una persona empática, pero la forma en la que los ojos de Levi le vieron, tan llenos de desesperanza y ansiedad, como si él fuera una especie de salvador todopoderoso… logró remover algo en su interior; una vieja llama que creía extinta, una nueva corriente de adrenalina, de emoción… de…

- ¡Eren~! – llamó la cantarina voz de Hanji seguida de un ligero portazo - ¿Acabaste?

El joven médico pestañeó repetidas veces, como devolviendo la consciencia a su cuerpo.

Volteó a ver a la de lentes, que se encontraba frente al escritorio, viéndolo con curiosidad. Inmediatamente barrió de una ojeada el consultorio. El cuarto se encontraba vacío salvo por ellos dos.

- Sí – respondió con desgano. Levi había vuelto a desaparecer.

- Eso espero porque ya acabó tu turno – le informó animosa la mujer – puedes retirarte, nos vemos mañana – se despidió mientras pasaba a recoger sus cosas y algunos folders que yacían sobre la mesa y meterlos en su bolso.

- C-claro – balbuceó algo aturdido el joven – Hasta mañana, doctora.

- Bye, Eren.

El ojiverde salió presuroso del lugar, caminando a paso rápido hasta la recepción.

En realidad no sabía qué pensar. Para él, toda esa información era nueva y prácticamente lo habían azotado en la cara con ella, sin darle tiempo para asimilarla o siquiera hacerse a la idea de que, a) tenía a su cargo un caso extremadamente delicado de un tumor cancerígeno y estaba contra reloj para hallar alguna forma de contraatacarlo, b) podía ver el alma, espíritu o lo que fuera de su paciente comatoso y c) para colmo, éste le pedía que buscara alguna manera mágica de devolverlo a su cuerpo.

- ¡Esto está de locos! – susurró para sí mismo mientras, prácticamente se arrancaba el credencial y lo dejaba en el mostrador de recepción al vuelo.

- ¡Hey, Eren!

Escuchó que Sasha lo nombraba, pero se limitó a hacer un movimiento ligero con la mano y seguir su rumbo, casi al trote y sin mirar atrás.

Quería huir. Lejos, muy lejos. No sabía de qué o por qué, pero sentía esa necesidad de llegar a su departamento, beberse algún trago fuerte y tirarse a dormir. Bien podía llamar a alguna mujer para que le hiciera compañía y lo distrajera, pero no se sentía con ánimos como para follar con desconocidas. Estaba confundido.

Afuera el típico bullicio de una capital concurrida le pegó de lleno, consumiéndolo, arrastrándolo con la corriente de trabajadores, estudiantes y oficinistas que terminaban su jornada a la misma hora y se embarcaban de vuelta a sus hogares. Se dejó llevar, caminando como un autómata, siguiendo a la multitud.

Tras un par de cuadras, cuando estaba bastante cerca de su apartamento, decidió alejarse de todo el gentío, metiéndose por una serie de callejones que daban a la parte trasera de su complejo.

Conocía muy bien esos caminos, los usaba cuando quería evitar personas, ya que además de ser poco transitados, también eran bastante limpios. Bueno, tenían que serlo, después de todo vivía en una zona de clase alta; todo estaba estrictamente aseado, ya sea por el personal de limpieza de los mismos edificios o casonas o por los barrenderos municipales.

A esa hora, el ocaso hacía acto de presencia, coloreándose el cielo de tonalidades más oscuras y dando a esos estrechos pasillos un aire lúgubre y tenebroso.

El castaño tragó duro y se afianzó la bata. Con todo el apuro, ni llegó a sacarse el "uniforme". El viento calaba a través de la ropa, lo suficientemente gélido como para hacerlo añorar la calidez de su vivienda. Decidió apresurarse.

Conforme avanzaba, una sensación como de acecho lo invadía, como si alguien o algo lo estuviera siguiendo de cerca. Volteó en repetidas ocasiones, topándose con la nada y el ruido lejano de las concurridas calles principales. Inició un trote suave, no quería arriesgarse a ser asaltado o algo de esa índole.

Cuando se vio libre de aquellas callejuelas, volvió a su paso normal, ingresando rápidamente a su complejo de apartamentos y subiendo hasta su piso.

Una vez en su "casa", pudo relajarse al fin. Entró, dejando las llaves tiradas en su recibidor y prácticamente se fue desnudando conforme subía las escaleras hasta el segundo nivel. Llegó arriba descalzo y sin pantalones.

Aventó ambas prendas en su habitación al azar y posteriormente se tiró en el sofá, desperezándose recién y destensando sus cansados músculos.

Se regocijó un buen rato ahí, echado, estirándose como un gato y después, recién, prendió la Tv y buscó algún canal al azar.

Si bien su cuerpo estaba allí, recostado en el cómodo y costoso cuero negro, su mente divagaba en mil y un pensamientos y emociones.

Confuso hasta sobre qué sentir, Eren llevó ambas manos a su cara, cubriéndose el rostro con ellas y gritando mudamente.

Se sentía perturbado por Levi. Al parecer había desarrollado una especie de empatía muy fuerte hacia él, desde un inicio, cuando lo vio sentado en que sillón en la habitación 135. Sentía como si fuera él quien estaba enfermo; se sentía triste, preocupado, desesperado… pero a la vez, sentía una punzada de ilusión, de esperanza. No sabía cómo o por qué, simplemente latía esa calidez en su pecho, por sobre la congoja y el dolor, y si bien todo era psicológico, no quería dejar ir esa sensación. Era hermosa. Lo hacía sentirse vivo, y vaya que hacía bastante que no se sentía realmente vivo. Además, aquella intuición innata, casi animal, persistía. Algo le decía que aquel pelinegro de baja estatura iba a darle un cambio, un empujón a su vida… y al parecer ya había comenzado. Aquellos ojos profundos que le vieron tan de cerca hacía apenas ni una hora, ese rayo fugaz de no-sé-qué que logró ver a través de ellos, que le cautivó y asustó al mismo tiempo… ¿Qué se suponía que era aquello? ¿Estaba empezando a divagar con sus pacientes? ¡Y para colmo, con sus pacientes no-tan-vivos!.

Se sentía hecho un caos.

Y luego el hecho de que debía ayudarlo… ¿Debía ayudarlo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? No tenía la menor idea… pero… simplemente no podía decirle no. No podía permitirse un no. Más que por Levi, por él. Era su oportunidad, su boleto.

¿Hacia qué? No lo sabía, pero no quería dejarlo pasar.

Estaba tan metido en sus cavilaciones que no se percató de aquella presencia que se erguía por sobre detrás del sillón.

Un placentero escalofrío le recorrió sus regiones bajas y le devolvió a la realidad.

Se estremeció y gimió quedito por la agradable sacudida. Pestañeó repetidas veces, inseguro del origen de aquella sensación tan repentina y se deslizó, apoyándose en sus antebrazos, su vista enfocándose en el ser "sentado" a horcajadas sobre su regazo (aunque más bien era como si parte de él se hundiera o se perdiera en su cuerpo).

- Hola, de nuevo, mocoso – saludó tranquilamente Levi.

Contuvo un grito de auténtico horror y de un brinco se sentó correctamente, recogiendo sus rodillas contra el pecho, prácticamente haciéndose una bolita.

- ¡L-levi! – chilló.

- ¿Pensaste en algo? – cuestionó, ignorando el terror plasmado en el rostro del ojiverde.

- ¡¿Qué haces en mi departamento?! – volvió a chillar, indignado y con el corazón latiéndole a mil del susto.

- Corroborando que me ayudarás – respondió tranquilamente el pelinegro.

- ¡¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá?! – preguntó Eren a la vez que se ponía de pie y establecía una distancia prudente entre ambos.

¡Lo único que le faltaba! Recién estaba tratando de aclararse y sacar en limpio qué iba a hacer con toda esa situación con Levi y justo el susodicho aparecía.

- Te seguí – dijo el ojiazul a la vez que imitaba al castaño y se paraba.

Eren, percatándose de las intenciones del pelinegro de seguirlo, en un impulso, más que nada de estupidez, corrió y se encerró en su recámara.

Entró como un rayo en la habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro, luego se lanzó en la cama de cara, girándose casi inmediatamente, dándose cuenta de su idiotez y pegándose un palmazo en la frente.

- ¿Qué carajos estoy haciendo? – se preguntó a sí mismo mientras deslizaba su mano lentamente por todo su rostro, estirándolo y haciendo una mueca.

Parecía un cachorrito asustadizo huyendo…

- Lo mismo me pregunto yo.

¡Esa voz!

De inmediato trató de erguirse, pero una sensación fría en su pecho, casi como un empujón, se lo impidió. Volvió a caer recostado, sintiendo nuevamente aquella corriente rara de placer recorrerlo a la altura de la entrepierna.

- ¡Aahh! – gimió en voz alta, avergonzándose casi al instante del tono lascivo que había escapado de su garganta.

Llevó ambas manos a su boca, cubriéndosela y estiró el cuello, topándose de frente con la expresión estoica y algo extrañada de Levi. El pelinegro le veía con una ceja alzada y los labios en una línea, casi como si le reprochara y a la vez sintiera curiosidad.

Las mejillas de Eren rápidamente se tiñeron de rojo.

Sintió la vergüenza corroerlo y deseó desaparecer. Levi sólo suspiró.

- Ignoraré eso – habló monótonamente – Si respondes mi pregunta, ¿vas a ayudarme?

- S-sí – tartamudeó el castaño a duras penas – a-ahora quítate de encima.

Sí, en ese lapsus logró percatarse que, a nueva cuenta, el pelinegro estaba "sentado" sobre él… más específicamente, sobre sus regiones bajas.

- ¿Por qué? – indagó dudoso Levi.

- S-se siente raro… – aclaró el joven, mirando a cualquier lado menos al espíritu que tenía encima.

- ¿Cómo? – volvió a preguntar el abogado, hundiendo esta vez una mano en el estómago de Eren.

- ¡Ngah! – jadeó sonoramente el ojiverde, retorciéndose – ¡N-no hagas eso!

- ¿Por qué? – insistió el otro.

- ¡Se siente raro, joder! ¡Quítate! – chilló cansado por la extraña (e incómodamente gustosa) sensación.

- Puedes levantarte y ya… tú sabes, traspaso gente – dijo con obviedad Levi.

Otra vez el bochorno adornó la cara del castaño, coloreándole hasta las orejas.

No argumentó más, simplemente hizo como le indicaron, deslizándose fuera del colchón y rascándose la nuca, aún apenado.

- ¿En serio buscarás cómo volver a meterme a mi cuerpo? – rompió el silencio luego de un rato.

Eren, quien hasta el momento le daba la espalda al pelinegro, se volteó, topándose con un Levi sentado en el borde de la cama mirándolo fijamente. Seriamente.

- Si – respondió igual de serio – aunque no sé qué tan efectivas sean mis ideas.

- Lo que sea es suficiente.

- ¿Seguro? Porque no soy precisamente un genio creativo – respondió riendo algo forzado – Es decir, si se tratara sólo de ciencia… además puede que me dé un ataque de pánico y…

- Eren – lo interrumpió el ojiazul.

- ¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa?

- Gracias.

Aquella repentina y honesta gratitud, aunado al hecho de que las facciones del mayor se suavizaron hasta formar una casi sonrisa, no hicieron más que abrir una brecha silenciosa en el corazón del joven ojiverde. Abrió los ojos enormemente, casi incrédulo de lo que veía. Sus cachetes volvieron a sonrojarse e inevitablemente, una sonrisa boba e igual de sincera se plasmó en todo su rostro.

- De nada – susurró al final.

* * *

Después de esa pequeña charla donde se cerró un contrato casi implícito, tres días transcurrieron sin mayor novedad, Eren yendo a trabajar; lo cual era más que nada acomodar viejos archivos y hacer de ayudante de Hanji cuando debía atender consultas. En ese corto periodo de tiempo, ni una buena idea había surgido de la cabeza del joven.

Aquella noche, tras que Levi volviera a la clínica, Eren se quedó pensando posibles soluciones, cayendo inevitablemente en la misma conclusión: no sabía qué hacer.

El día posterior, Levi no se mostró ante el castaño, ni él tampoco fue a su cuarto a visitarlo. Se mantuvieron alejados, pero no por eso, el pelinegro abandonó los pensamientos del ojiverde. Para Eren, se había vuelto una congoja diaria, en cada minuto libre, el buscar alguna forma de ayudar a aquel hombre a regresar a su cuerpo.

En el transcurso de los otros dos días, Eren intentó de todo, desde internet, libros, preguntas online en foros, etc, y las respuestas que encontraba siempre eran ridículas, absurdas o imposibles.

A la noche del tercer día, decidió ponerse a pensar seriamente, recurriendo a su ingenio y creatividad… pero al poco tiempo se tuvo que rendir, pues sus conclusiones resultaban más bien burlescas y poco "profesionales"; y es que en temas así, sólo había visto u oído en películas, y claro, eso no se puede aplicar a la realidad.

Suspiró con pesar. Si bien en ese pequeño periodo no había visto a Levi más que para su chequeo, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por su ineficiencia. Los minutos, horas y días transcurrían y era una carrera contra reloj para encontrar mínimo una posible solución ya tarde o temprano Levi volvería a buscarlo, exigiéndole una respuesta…

Y aún a sabiendas de eso, la iluminación no lo alcanzaba y las ideas, propuestas o pistas siquiera, no afloraban.

Al cuarto día, un viernes, Levi lo interceptó en el baño.

- Hey – fue su elocuente saludo.

- Hola – respondió algo reservado el menor.

- ¿Cómo vas?

- ¡Lo siento! – soltó de golpe agachando la mirada – No he encontrado nada aún…

- Me refería a cómo estabas… – aclaró con una ceja alzada el pelinegro – No tienes que estresarte tanto con el otro tema, hay tiempo.

- Oh – exclamó algo incómodo el castaño – P-pero aún así… ya debería tener algo pensado… al menos una idea…

- Tranquilo, niño – lo calmó el otro mientras rodaba los ojos – Algo surgirá.

- Pero…

- Deberías regresar – cortó algo seco el mayor – Hanji es estricta con sus recesos.

- Tienes razón – balbuceó Eren inseguro sobre qué decir realmente.

- Ve. Y tranquilo, no es tu culpa.

- Levi…

Pero cuando alzó la mirada, Levi ya había desaparecido.

* * *

El resto de su jornada laboral transcurrió con ansiedad y monotonía y para cuando estuvo de vuelta en su apartamento, lo primero que hizo fue darse una ducha larga con agua fría.

Mientras se secaba, no pudo evitar verse de reojo en el espejo. Lentamente soltó la toalla que removía alrededor de su cabello y se acercó al cristal, observándose más de cerca.

Su cara denotaba cansancio, tenía pequeñas bolsas oscuras debajo de los ojos y se notaba pálido a pesar de su tez bronceada.

Suspiró con pesar.

Si bien no había realizado ninguna actividad física exhaustiva en todo el transcurso de la semana, estaba psicológicamente agotado. A pesar de que Levi le había dicho que no era su culpa, no podía quitarse esa sensación de responsabilidad para con su incorpóreo paciente. Era algo más allá de la lógica, como una atracción inminente que lo ataba a encontrar una solución a ese problema a toda costa y en el menor tiempo posible.

- ¡Agh! – se quejó rendido. No tenía ni siquiera una base sobre la cual partir.

Aún algo mojado, calzándose apenas un par de bóxers, salió del baño y de su habitación, directo a echarse en el sofá y ver algo de televisión basura para distraer su mente.

Se puso cómodo en el mueble y empezó a pasar los canales, a ver cuál le llamaba más la atención.

Como era de esperarse, contaba con Tv cable, por lo que si bien hubiera querido, hubiera podido ver alguna de las películas estrenadas recientemente que pasaban en canales especiales, pero no se sentía con el humor para ver algo tan serio. En realidad ni siquiera se concentraba en lo que se estaba transmitiendo, simplemente era un excusa, un vano intento de desviar sus pensamientos.

Sin darse cuenta, acabó deteniéndose en Disney Channel, donde estaban pasando una vieja película del pato Donald o algo así.

Bajó el control y se quedó allí, mirando sin ver realmente, casi ido.

De pronto, una escena en particular captó su interés.

En la pantalla, se veía cómo uno de los personajes patunos, si no mal recordaba, Tío Rico, era llevado por una especie de fantasma a visitar la casa de… ¿Mickey?

Arrugó el entrecejo y se sentó correctamente, tomando el mando de nuevo y subiéndole volumen a la tele.

La película animada siguió, y conforme avanzaba, Eren recordaba de qué iba, pues ya la había visto cuando era pequeño.

La historia trataba de Ebenezer Scrooge (alias Tío Rico) quien era un viejo avaro que odiaba la navidad, Bob Cratchit (alias Mickey) su fiel y pobretón ayudante, quien al igual que el sobrino de Scrooge, Fred (alias Donald), amaban y esperaban con ansias esta festividad. Un día antes de la navidad, Scrooge es visitado por el fantasma de su viejo socio, Jacob Marley (alias Goofy) quien le dice que será visitado por 3 fantasmas de la navidad que lo harán cambiar su forma negativa de pensar. Así Tío Rico es llevado a ver las deplorables condiciones en las que las familias tanto de Donald como de Mickey festejaban esta fecha, pero a la vez cómo no se dejaban llevar por su condición y compartían felizmente entre ellos. Al final Tío Rico cambia su forma de pensar y se torna en un sujeto más amable y comprensivo y acaba ayudando tanto a su sobrino como a su ayudante.

No esperó a que terminara para apagar el aparato y correr hasta su habitación, más específicamente a su escritorio, donde estaba su laptop.

Prendió la computadora portátil y de inmediato abrió el navegador, buscando más sobre aquella película infantil.

Descubrió que estaba basada en un libro de Charles Dickens titulado "A christmas carol".

De inmediato consiguió el PDF y lo bajó a su celular*. Se recostó en su cama y empezó a leer. Al cabo de un rato, bajó el artefacto y una bobalicona sonrisa surcó su rostro.

Había encontrado la forma de devolver a Levi a su cuerpo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Bicos Eren igual va a utilizar métodos de lectura de pobres ò.o**

**Hace décadas que no actualizaba Dx i'm sorry, he estado ocupada y no había mucha inspireichon para esta historia… Lo siento uwuU**

**Ehm, no sé qué decir xD debería estar haciendo mi tarea de cálculo (Yeah, pk ya soy toda una universitaria grandotota e irresponsable (?)) pero sentía que debía actualizar Dx afghseaha**

**No les mentiré, quizás tarde en actualizar de ahora en adelante D: pero siempre que pueda escribiré pedacitos para que poco a poco se forme un capítulo (de este o de mis otros fics).**

**Y… eso xD las hamo. Gracias por leer y… ewe *corazón gay* lovu all of you.**


End file.
